Start at Lv 75
We understand that starting over with a new character may seem like a daunting task, so we have a server transfer option for those who qualify. If you have an existing character that is at least level 75 on an *active* retail or private server, we are more than happy to transfer some of your account information so that you can jump right in on the action. Please note that private servers often have different rules when it comes to server transfers. Our rules are in place for a reason and exist for the benefit of the community. If you are not satisfied with your server transfer options, we encourage you to explore other private servers. Thank you for your understanding. Now, with that out of the way, on to the important info: Server Transfer Rules -You will need to be able to provide a JSON and screenshots (instructions to follow) of your character - no exceptions. -You can transfer ONE level 75 job and ONE job capped at level 37. These jobs must already be leveled to 75 and at least 37 respectively. Choose wisely! -You can transfer a total of 15 items (gear, weapons, or other). Only one of these items can be a relic OR mythic weapon. AV/PW/WotG/post WotG/Nyzul/Assault gear are non-transferable at this time. -A max of 5 million gil. -One level 100 craft (or lower if applicable). -You will be given 99 merits to place as you see fit. -Missions, quests (including cap quests), key items, homepoints, and fame are not able to be transferred at this time. Server Transfer Procedure -Log into your character and screenshot your jobs, crafts, gil, and 15 items that you want to transfer. -Download Windower (see instructions under getting started). You will still be able to play on Ashita later if that si what you prefer, you just need Windower for the transfer. -Download the Findall addon for Windower. (You may already have it installed.) -Go to Windower4\addons\Findall\data\directory and delete the storages.json -Log onto your OLD character, the one you wish to transfer data from. -Wait AT LEAST 20 seconds after you login and then type //findall -Logout -Create a dropbox or Google folder with all of your screenshots as well as the new storages.json as part of your application. -Create a new character on NIGHTBROOD. The Server Transfer Application -Go to the Server Transfer section of the forums and reply to the post that says APPLY FOR SERVER TRANSFER HERE. -Make sure that you have read this entire wikia page. -Copy and paste the application found below and paste it as a NEW thread with your NIGHTBROOD character name as the title: NIGHTBROOD Name: Discord Name: Previous Server Name: Previous Character Name: Level 75 job you wish to transfer: Level 37 job you wish to transfer: Craft you wish to transfer and its level: List the 15 items you wish to transfer: Gil you wish to transfer: Link to your screenshots and JSON file: Respond "Yes" or "No" to the following statement. By submitting this application I have read and agree to the NIGHTBROOD server rules as well as the server transfer rules: